The Four Dragoons
by goten2
Summary: 4 teenagers search for the dragoon spirits


The 4 Dragoons  
  
1 Once upon a time there lived dragons, winglies and humans all living in harmony. Until one day the winglies decided they wanted to rule over the humans, but by Soa's wish humans were granted the ability to transform into powerful creatures called "dragoons" explained Snoop-duff, to Mercy and Aerin aided by the helping hand of his best friend Makaveli. "And so the humans liberated by the help of dragons and their dragoons" said Makaveli.  
  
2 "Wouldn't that be awesome if dragoons were still around" yelled Snoop-duff excitedly.  
  
3 Mercy, Aerin "umm yer I guess so?"  
  
"Oh well your with me aren't you Makaveli"  
  
"Yeah coarse man I'll stick by you through thick and thin."  
  
So Snoop-duff and Makaveli set off to their homes to do some more research on the dragoon spirits and decided to meet up the next morning.  
  
3.1  
  
3.2  
  
3.3 The next morning they both meet up at Snoop-duffs house.  
  
3.4 "All ready to go" asks Makaveli.  
  
3.5 "Yer man but first we have to compare notes" replies Snoop-duff  
  
3.6 "Oh yer what did you find out" asks Makaveli  
  
3.7 "Well umm that there are only four dragoon spirits left after the great battle" replies Snoop-duff.  
  
3.8 "Yer and that they are each spread out across the world" replies Makaveli  
  
3.9 "Ok well we have a big trip ahead of us" says Snoop-duff  
  
So they set off towards the first dragoon spirit in Sakmalbia.  
  
"Oh yer to get there we kinda need transport" mumbles Makaveli.  
  
"And one other thing I found out in my research, each dragoon is protected by its dragon spirit better known as a guardian dragon, oops"  
  
"Oops what do you mean oops, great now what are we going to do, oh well we will worry about that later" yells Snoop-duff.  
  
"Hey you know when I was doing my transport homework I read there's a ship called the Garnet being held in an old museum. It will be tough but I think I can get it," explains Makaveli.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" asks Snoop-duff.  
  
"Well it will involve a lot of begging, my uncle works there so he might be able to pull a few strings so we can borrow it," says Makaveli.  
  
"Yer awesome, how sick is that" yells Snoop-duff.  
  
So they set off to their first destination – The Museum.  
  
Hitching a few rides and walking till their feet were killing them they finally made it collapsing on the steps.  
  
Snoop-duff cries, "We finally made it! YAY"  
  
"Oh man lets go inside, it will be heaps cooler they have air conditioning" sighs Makaveli.  
  
"Oh…. Yeah," laughs Snoop-duff.  
  
So they went inside only to bump into Aerin.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" yells Snoop-duff  
  
'Shhhhhh'  
  
"I actually enjoyed your dragoon tales, I just didn't want to look bad in front of Mercy, I also have done some research and on my way I found out you guys would come here," explains Aerin.  
  
"Oh" says Snoop-duff and Makaveli  
  
"Well that was touching and thrilling but lets move onto the airship" says Snoop-duff sarcastically.  
  
So three of them went off to find Makaveli's uncle. They spot him standing in front of an empty exhibit staring into space like something was missing,  
  
"What's up uncle?" yells Makaveli.  
  
"The aircraft 'Garnet' has been stolen by a very powerful man" says Steve, Makaveli's uncle.  
  
"DAMN" screams Snoop-duff "we needed that"  
  
"What for children" asks Steve.  
  
"Well we are kinda looking for something called dragoons but you wouldn't understand," explains Aerin.  
  
"DRAGOONS" "that's what the man said he was doing," yells Steve  
  
"WAIT I read about this in some of my research something about 'When the four teenagers look for the spirits the evil will come forth' maybe this is fate, "but it says four and there are only three of us" says Snoop-duff short of breath.  
  
"I have a funny feeling we'll find out who the forth one is very soon" says Aerin and Makaveli in sync.  
  
Just then something black with wings came flying over the museum and towards the Red-Eye dragoon spirit.  
  
"Was that the dark dragoon spirit?" asks Aerin.  
  
"In that case we better get moving," says Snoop-duff.  
  
"I have another aircraft you can take its out the back its called the 'Excalibur' says Steve.  
  
"Thank you uncle" says Makaveli sincerely.  
  
So with a wonky take-off the three of them fly off into the distance,  
  
"They might be the only one's to save us now. Good luck my children," sighs Steve.  
  
As they are flying along with full thrusters a massive red beam goes flying past the front of the ship.  
  
"Whoa look at that. There's a battle going on just over there," says Aerin.  
  
"YAHOO!!" yells Snoop-duff "Its my Red-Eye dragoon spirit I just know it.  
  
"Why is that?" asks Makaveli.  
  
"Look stupid that's the Red-Eye dragon down there" says Snoop-duff sarcastically.  
  
"…Oh yeah I knew that" Makaveli says embarrassed.  
  
"Well let's get down there," yells Aerin.  
  
After a very rough landing the three of them run out to see only a dead dragon.  
  
"Damn it I think were to late," yells Snoop-duff.  
  
"What for this?" says a mysterious girl throwing the Red-Eye dragoon up and down, "Here" says the girl, as she throws the dragoon at Snoop-duff 'whack' "Ow you'll pay for that".  
  
Drawing his sword and glowing with fury Snoop-duff runs at her with all his might but with only a flick of her hand she sends snoop-duff into the mountains behind her.  
  
"I am Mercy I am your ally you fool," says Mercy in her dragoon  
  
"MERCY" the three of them say in shock.  
  
"Yes, yes it is" says Mercy transforming back to normal.  
  
"Oww that really hurt you big oaf" says Snoop-duff  
  
"Stop complaining lets go get the next dragoon and quickly before the evil unleashes upon the earth" yells Mercy.  
  
"Wh..What do you mean" stammers Makaveli.  
  
"Don't worry you will find out as our journey goes on", "so lets get a move on," says Mercy.  
  
So they set off to the next dragoon, which happens to be Makaveli's gold dragoon spirit.  
  
"Awesome" yells Makaveli "I'm going to get my dragoon, I'm going to get my dragoon" cheers Makaveli like a little child.  
  
"Well then in that case we better get a move on" says Aerin jealously.  
  
On their arrival they see nothing but some ashes,  
  
"A..Are we to late" sobs Makaveli  
  
"To..To..To late for what, oh this you mean," says the mysterious man holding Makaveli's gold dragoon.  
  
"Hey umm that's mine" mumbles Makaveli, Ha ha ha, weakling take it its not the one I'm looking for anyway you can have this one too if you would like, not that its going to help you defeat me. Pulling out the white dragoon spirit from his pocket and hurling them both towards Aerin and Makaveli, but what was really weird was as it was about to hit them really hard they both froze in mid air and slowly floated into Makaveli and Aerin's hands.  
  
"Wha..What so you are the four chosen ones the prophesy becomes true all over again but this time the four of you won't be so lucky, but wait you all look younger some how let me guess you are all the children of the four that versed me last time.  
  
"Our Parents………. Ahhhhhhh ha ha ha our parents beat you hahaha you must fight really bad," they all laugh.  
  
'Sigh' "you'll soon see for yourselves", "then we'll see who will be laughing, meet me at the forgotten arena of the winglies then we will fight but I must have time to find my prize".  
  
With this the man flies off but as he turns around and flies away Snoop- duff notices something,  
  
Hey guys maybe you didn't notice through our laughter he was flying with no dragoon and as he was flying away I noticed he had wings just like the fabled winglies.  
  
"Oh umm, so he must really be the evil that the myth talks about" says Makaveli in a worried voice.  
  
And we just really annoyed him, sighs Mercy.  
  
"Which is not good not good at all" cries Aerin.  
  
Well even though this is getting worse by the minute we still have our duty we have got to follow him" says Snoop-duff seriously.  
  
So they take off and follow in the direction the man went, but Snoop-duff has a plan.  
  
Snoop-duff explains, "I have a plan, Mercy seeing as you already know how to use your dragoon you can fly and Aerin, Makaveli and I will train would you."  
  
Yer of course go for it I've always wanted to fly an airship at top speed yahoo's Mercy.  
  
So Mercy takes over the airship and the others go off to train.  
  
As Mercy is flying the ship hits a bit of turbulence and she hears screams of different moves coming from the training area  
  
"Flame Shot, Fire Inferno, Explosion," yells Snoop-duff,  
  
"Healing Wind, Angels Touch, White Wind," screams Aerin,  
  
"Meteor Strike, Earth Wave, Stone Touch," grumbles Makaveli.  
  
The turbulence continues for a while then all is calm, Mercy puts the air ship on Auto pilot and walks through the doors till she reaches the training room and sees all of the others lying on the floor asleep, I guess I'll leave it on auto even I need rest once in a while, so she lies down next to the others and falls straight to sleep as well.  
  
  
  
In the dreams of Snoop-duff:  
  
Snoop-duff , I am Soa I am the creator of all you must listen to me you must destroy the evil before he destroys you after all is finished, things will be forgotten, but the legend will live on.  
  
And with this Snoop-duff awakes  
  
Oh no the ship, but as he runs to the front of the ship he notices its just hovering above a volcano, as he looks down he sees a dead dragon and the strange man flying of with something glittering in his hand. Was there another dragoon I missed reading about or does he know more than we do, wonders Snoop-duff to himself as the others walk in.  
  
"What wrong Snoop-duff, it looks like you've seen a ghost" yawns Aerin.  
  
"I think I have, an evil one, guys if we don't win this battle we will ruin everybody's lives" explains Snoop-duff, I had a dream, a weird one…. Snoop- duff tells them about his dream and when he finishes they set the thrusters to full and blast off towards the winglies forgotten arena.  
  
On their arrival they walk off the ship to see the man standing right in front of them.  
  
"Now we will fight and I want all four of you to battle me at once just to make it fair" says the man.  
  
"Ok we will, DRAGOONS EMERGE," the four of them yell and with these words they all transform.  
  
You will loose easily the four say in sync.  
  
You'll see CHROME DRAGOON EMERGE and with this the man goes dragoon but this dragoon is different it has an evil aura to it and the four friends sense this but they continue to stand their ground.  
  
FOR EARTH, the four say and blast forward.  
  
The five battle intensely for hours but slowly the four get tired and then Aerin faints and falls to the ground and deforms back to human form  
  
"Aerin noooo" screams Mercy and flies over to her but the man stops her and knocks her to the ground unconscious.  
  
It looks like it's just me and you now Makaveli, lets get him  
  
'Flame Shot! Meteor Strike!'  
  
I'm sorry friend, but I just can't go any further, trembles Makaveli,  
  
then Makaveli deforms and falls towards the ground.  
  
Makaveli, nooooo… Snoop-duff flies straight towards the ground to catch Makaveli and does so and lays him on the ground gently.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU" screams Snoop-duff.  
  
"Well seeing as you are the last one left conscious I will tell you," says the mystery man.  
  
With this he takes of the dragoon helmet.  
  
"Da..Dad, but you died when I was only a boy I saw you fall off that cliff," mutters Snoop-duff  
  
"Yes, but as you have noticed I am a winglie I just hovered before I hit the ground" explains Snoop's dad.  
  
You, you could have returned, you caused my mothers death, and with the anger fuelled by his hate for the winglie known as his father Snoop-duff turned dragoon spirit level 5.  
  
"You are not my father, ahhhhh!" yells Snoop-duff.  
  
"Wha..What he has the power to summon the dragon" says the winglie.  
  
And just as he finished talking a growl came from the distance it was the Red-Eye dragon heading for the winglie and with a gigantic blast the dragon destroyed the whole area. But a force field surrounded the five and with that the five dragoon spirits flew up into the air and blasted of in five different directions. Then snoop-duff fell unconscious only to wake up in a hospital 3 days later.  
  
"Your awake sleepy head" says Makaveli standing above him.  
  
"They say we were in a car crash but we know what really happened, don't we snoop-duff" says Mercy, standing in the corner.  
  
"But it still doesn't explain how we lost our dragoons" says Aerin sitting on a chair.  
  
"The hospital says you can leave as soon as you wake up so lets get out of this joint," says Makaveli.  
  
Thank you Soa and thank you my friends, lets go home.  
  
And that's the legend of the four teenage dragoons, explains the teacher to her students.  
  
Four kids sitting up the back of the class: Hmm maybe we should go looking for the dragoon spirits…. Naaaa.  
  
Soa "so the legend continues through the minds and thoughts of children all over the world".  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
